


I'm On Fire

by justanoutlaw



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Spoilers, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 18:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20019163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: Sometimes your dreams just aren't what you expected.





	I'm On Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Season 7 spoilers. You've been warned.
> 
> Some Joe/Natalie fluff. If you told me in S1 that I'd ship them and actually like Natalie, I'd tell you you're insane but...

Natalie Figueroa had dealt with criminals, Linda Ferguson, misogynistic men and battled an eating disorder. None of that hurt worse than stepping on a fucking LEGO.

She bent down, groaning and grabbing her back as she did, mumbling to herself how old she was. Lucky her boyfriend was upstairs and didn’t hear that, so he wouldn’t make fun of her. Maybe it was for the best that they turned against doing IVF, pregnancy would’ve been even more hell on the back.

Flicking the yellow plastic brick of hell into the bin, Natalie looked around her once pristine living room. It was now covered in toys varying from the aforementioned LEGOs, Barbies, toy food, cars and more. Joe had wanted to get it all, not wanting to assume what Vanessa would like. Natalie pointed out that they could’ve simply just asked, but Joe insisted on getting it all. He nearly bought out the entire toy store. He didn’t give Natalie much room to complain, however, she had done the same at the boutiques once she had found out Vanessa’s sizes.

As it turned out, Vanessa didn’t have much of a preference at all. She would play with anything and everything. The issue was just, cleaning up. Because it was only her second night with them, they didn’t want to be too hard-despite all the books saying to establish a routine early on. They would, in time. For now, they were just trying to have fun with her, this process had taken longer they thought. First, she had actually had to divorce Gavin (turned out you couldn’t adopt with your unemployed boyfriend while married to your gay senator husband). Then, Joe had to get a job and get some references. Finally, the two of them, actually made it down the aisle. After all of that, they ended up at the group home where they had met 6-year-old Vanessa who had captured their hearts.

When she was halfway through cleaning up the living room, Joe came down the stairs, looking exhausted and having at least ten more gray hairs. “What took you so long?” Natalie asked, arranging the Barbies in the Dream House. “We compromised on three books.”

“I was checking for monsters.” Joe dropped down on the couch. “Remember when I said I wanted a two-year-old, no older?”

“Yes, you ageist pig.”

“Thank you for not listening. I cannot imagine how exhausted we’d be.”

Natalie laughed. “Honestly, once she walked us to us, _singing about pot_ , I knew she was meant to be ours.”

“Let’s just hope she doesn’t do that at school.”

“Oh, she’ll be fine.” She dropped down beside him. “We’re not in over our heads are we?”

“Only a little bit.” Joe held up his thumb and forefinger a smidge apart, which earned him a smack in the chest.

“I’m serious. I don’t want to fuck her up. The system already did, not letting her get adopted all these years.”

“Clearly they were waiting to give her the perfect mother,” he said, stroking her cheek.

Natalie rolled her eyes, trying to not turn red. “Well, you’re not so bad at being a dad.”

“I never thought I’d get this,” he mused, looking at the mess.

“You used to have it. A messy ass house.”

“No.” It was his turn for an eye roll. “Back with my ex, I had a chance at fatherhood, but she took it. I was devastated for so long working a shit job. Now…we’re here. I’m with you, the true love of my life. I’ve got a job I’m actually excited about…and there’s a little girl that’s asking me to check for monsters under her bed.”

Natalie smiled, lacing her fingers through his own. She may have been exhausted, not making as much money as she once did, her house was a mess and Vanessa had gotten syrup on her white linen couch, but none of that mattered. She was really, deliriously happy.

“I love you,” she whispered.

“I love you more,” he replied, softly.

“We should get some sleep, we have the zoo tomorrow.”

She pecked his lips and got off the couch, heading for the stairs.

“But why? Vanessa can see a giraffe right here at home?”

Natalie gave him the bird as she ascended the stairs. Some things were never gonna change.


End file.
